Ryder-Coco Relationship
The Ryder-Coco Relationship was a friendship/romantic relationship between Ryder Jackson and Coco Astoni. Their friendship was announced on October 2017. In November 2017, Coco develops a crush on Ryder, but was jealous when Ryder flirts with her best friend Raffy Morrison. However Raffy knew about Coco's crush on Ryder and told Ryder that she doesn't like him that way, putting Ryder and Coco closer together. Ryder eventually finds out that Coco likes him and pursues her, as he likes her too. When Coco's mother Maggie Astoni is ill, Coco struggles and Ryder cheers her up by playing music at the school. When Coco continues to worry for her mother, Ryder assumes that Coco doesn't like him anymore. After Coco finds out from Raffy, Coco kisses Ryder to prove to him that she still likes him. A week later, Ryder (with a help from Raffy) asked Coco out on a date and she accepts. The two starts a relationship after that. However, their relationship became struggle as Coco has been talking to a guy from camp named Jeremy, which causes Ryder to gets jealous and Coco annoyed. As a result, Coco breaks up with Ryder. But the two remain as friends. After two months of breaking up, Ryder and Coco realise they still have feelings for each other. After a talk from their best friends Raffy Morrison and Ty Anderson, Ryder and Coco reconcile and get back together. After a while, they break up again. After their break up, Ryder moves on with Raffy and Coco struggles to accept their relationship but soon gives them her blessing. Ryder and Coco remain as friends. Storylines When Ryder first arrived to Summer Bay, he saw Coco at the Surf Club with her older sister Ziggy Astoni, and Ryder instantly became attracted to her. When Ryder told Coco that she stole "his heart", Ziggy thought Ryder was talking to her, but Ryder meant Coco. Ziggy leaves Coco with Ryder, where he invites her for a drink. After their talk, Coco leaves with Ziggy and Ryder tells her that he'll see her sometime. They met again at the Diner, and they talked. Ryder asked Coco for her number and she accepts. But unaware to him, she gave him her father, Ben Astoni's number instead of her own. That night, Ryder tries to call Coco, using Ben's number. Coco allows Ben to scare Ryder off, and Ben tells Ryder to leave Coco alone, causing Ryder to hang up. He later became friends with Coco and Raffy. Coco starts to develop a crush on Ryder, which was unaware to him. When Raffy and Coco organise a girls movie night at Raffy's house, Ryder decided to join them and they allow him to come. Coco, with a help from Ben picks a pretty dress to wear for the movie night, to impress Ryder. Ben realise Coco likes Ryder, but she denies. When Coco arrives to Raffy's house in a pretty dress, Ryder was fascinated how beautiful Coco was and offers her to sit with him. Coco later starts to get jealous with Ryder and Raffy starts to flirt each other and Coco leaves. The next day, she confess to Raffy that she likes Ryder. Raffy later tells Ryder that they'll never be an item. Ryder later helps Coco when she organise Glow Day at Summer Bay. When Coco came to Ryder's house to wake him up, she finds him on the couch, sleeping and tells him to wake up, by blowing on his ear and lifting his arm. Ryder cracks and harshly yells at Coco to stay away from him. Coco was shocked and leaves in tears. Later, at the Glow Day, Ryder gives Coco a blow kiss as he walked passed her. Coco was annoyed when Ryder partnered up with her bully, Jennifer Dutton. When Coco was away with her grandmother Diana Walford, she thought about Ryder twice. When Coco returns home, she and Ryder was happy were happy to see each other and Ryder noticed her Henna tattoo on her hand and looked at it. When Ryder was about to leave to return home to the city with his mother Quinn Jackson, Coco and Raffy gives Ryder a hug goodbye and Ryder takes one look at Coco before leaving. However, Ryder returns to Coco and Raffy, announcing them that his mother allows him to stay in Summer Bay for good, delighting Coco. He invites Coco and Raffy to Quinn's farewell lunch and they accept the invitation, before Ryder invites them to help him find a farewell cake for his mother. When Coco and Raffy arrives, Ryder takes his mother to meet the girls and Quinn asked Ryder which one of the girls is his girlfriend, but Ryder told to her to guess before Ryder introduced Coco to Quinn. When Raffy leaves to get drinks, Ryder told Coco that he never introduced girls to his mother before, and Coco told him that she's very glad to meet her, and Ryder replies that he's glad too. A week later, Ryder helps Coco with her protest enviroment and unaware that he starts to annoy her. After Coco and Ryder had a talk from Alf and Ziggy, Ryder arrives at Coco's house and apologise to her, before giving her a bouquet of paper flowers. Ryder tries to confess his feelings for Coco, but chickens out. Coco blushes as she recieve flowers from him. Coco and Ryder attends to Salt's re-launch party, hosted by Brody Morgan. Ryder's aunt, Roo Stewart convince him to ask Coco to dance with him, but he became shy, while Raffy encourages Coco to dance with Ryder. Roo pushes Ryder to Coco, and Raffy persuade him to ask Coco to dance with him already, Ryder gives in and summon up the courage to ask Coco for a dance, who accepts, by taking his hand and they slow waltz together, hinting there might be a romance between them. It was later to be a revealed that Coco and Ryder have been texting each other, which Ziggy teases Coco about. On Ryder's first day at Summer Bay High, he sat next to Coco in one of his lessons, and there, he talks back to Coco's mother, Maggie Astoni, who is also the school principal. Coco was angry as Ryder pressures her mother and snaps at him at the school hallway in front of Raffy and Jennifer. Ryder noticed Coco has been stressed out since her mother is sick and decided to cheer her up, and teams up with Raffy to make Coco happy. While, Raffy distracts Ryder's aunt, Roo Stewart, who takes over Maggie's role, Ryder sneaks into the principal's office and locked the door and put a file drawer to the handle, before using his laptop to play music and the principal's speaker to talk. Ryder dedicate the first song to Coco, which made her smile.Coco told Raffy that Ryder is a serious romantic. When Roo tries to tell Ryder to open the door, Coco tells her that not to get mad at him as he's doing it for her. After school, Coco thanked Ryder for cheering her up and Ryder asked her if she wants to hang out with him, but she gently declines as she has a picnic with her family. When Coco continues to worry for her mother, Ryder thought Coco doesn't like him anymore since they barely hangout like they used to. When Ben was FaceTiming Maggie on her birthday, Ryder joins in and calls out for Coco. Coco joins her mother at FaceTime and Ryder tells Coco that she has a beautiful smile, much annoyance to Ben. Ryder asked her to meet him at the Surf Club and she agrees before Ben tells him to leave. When Coco arrives and meets Ryder and Raffy, Ryder goes and buys her a smoothie. As Ryder goes to get her a smoothie, Raffy told Coco that Ryder thought she doesn't like him anymore and Coco told Raffy that she still likes Ryder. As Raffy leaves them together, Ryder tells Coco that if she wants to be with Maggie, he won't get in the way and they'll have a break for a while. But Coco stops his words and kisses him, to prove him that she still likes him. A week later, Ryder helps Coco how to skip pebbles. Raffy encourages Ryder to ask Coco out. She calls him and he had the opportunity to ask Coco on a date and she accepts. Coco told Ziggy about her kiss and also asked her to help her find a dress for the date and she accepts. An excited and proud Ziggy spill the beans to Ben, Maggie and Brody, which embarrasses Coco. Ben was surprised, while Maggie was happy. On the day of the date, Ziggy bought Coco a new dress and Coco panics about it as Raffy tries to calm her down. Coco invites Raffy to join her and Ryder, but Raffy turns her down as she doesn't want to become a thirdwheel. Raffy stayed with Coco at Salt, waiting for Ryder to arrive. Raffy leaves as he came and there he told Coco that she looks beautiful and she replies that he looks nice. At the date, Ryder held Coco's hand tells her that she's his girlfriend and told her that he's ready for some "alone time", which causes Coco to panic and leave the restaurant. Coco sat by the beach as Ryder went after her. Coco admits to Ryder that she's not ready for sex or taking the relationship to the next level . But Ryder told he when he said "alone time" he meant going out on another date, not sleeping with her. Coco and Ryder tries again by starting a long stroll on the beach. They held hands and walk together as a couple. With Ryder and Coco now dating, the couple spend their day after school at Ryder's house, playing on the X-Box, forgot about Raffy. When Coco gets a text from Ben to go to Salt to get food for dinner with Ziggy, Coco and Ryder goes together. Ryder tells the girls that he heading home, Coco tells him that he's awesome and they kiss goodbye in front of Ziggy. Ryder attends to Ziggy's birthday party at the Farmhouse and sat next to Coco during the party. Ryder prepares to kiss her goodnight before he leaves, but Ben stops them. When Coco starts taking to a boy from camp named Jeremy, Ryder gets jealous and Coco gets annoyed by his jealous behaviour. As Ryder's jealousy worsens, Coco breaks up with him. 2 months later, Ryder and Coco realise they still have feelings for each other but is worried that the other person won’t feel the same way. After talking to Raffy and Ty, the two swam at the beach with their friends and mucked around. They kiss and Ryder asked Coco if she wants to go out with him again and she says yes and the couple gets back together. They later took their relationship to the next level, losing their virginity together, Gallery 59efcadf3b235 nonpremium tv promos autv haa 074 coco ryder lrg.jpg Gallery-soaps-home-and-away-1-ryder-arrival-aftermath2-1.jpg HomeAway Week47 Ep6761 28-746c5ed.jpg 5a3203369e139 630x354 autv haa 722 coco ryder dance lrg.jpg|Ryder and Coco dance together 437463A000000578-4812134-image-m-67 1503393457825.jpg Ryder and Coco.png Coco and Ryder first kiss.jpg|Ryder and Coco kissing Lukas and Anna.jpg Coco and Ryder.jpg Ryder and Coco kiss.jpg|Ryder and Coco kiss Trivia * They're one year apart, Coco is 16, while Ryder is 17. * Coco's sister Ziggy Astoni, nicknamed Ryder as "Lover Boy" for Coco. * They're both each other's first kiss. * Coco and Ryder are the youngest couple in the show. Category:Relationships